A filter device of this generic type is disclosed in EP 0874 675 B1. For generating the force that acts on the sealing mechanism, the securing mechanism in this prior art filter device has a tie rod that passes from the open end of the filter element, coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the device, entirely through the filter part and the support part. On the free end of the tie rod that passes through the associated end cap, a first energy store is provided that pulls the support part against a collar part of the securing mechanism, which is in turn secured on the outer housing of the device by a second energy store. The operational safety of this device leaves much to be desired for several reasons. First, the transfer of the spring force of the first energy store to the end surface of the end cap, even if the end cap is made of metal, is critical because of the deformation risk resulting from the increased sealing force. Second, it is difficult to seal the place where the tie rod passes through. Third, if the long tie rod is pulled diagonally, there is a risk of the entire support part tilting, resulting in a correspondingly non-uniform transfer of force to the collar part of the securing mechanism to result in a correspondingly compromised sealing.